


Sex Dungeon

by Kylix (boxorino)



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Multi, idk yet but i can tell you now that it's gonna have some kinky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxorino/pseuds/Kylix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finally requested a sex dungeon for their dream home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what do you want for your dream home?” Jonathan asked her. She had finally chosen between the two homes, two different and gorgeous designs for each, and while Drew was away filling out paperwork to get the house, she and Jonathan were discussing design.

“Colour is nice,” She replied, “And light is important too. Can we change the windows in the living room to be bigger?” She asked, pointing to the design of the living room on Jonathan’s computer screen.

“That sounds like a good idea.” He answered, taking a mental note of her request. They continued on with this process through each of the designs he had shown her, allowing for her to voice criticisms and ideas she had for the home, and for him to figure of whether or not those ideas would fit in the budget.

“I’ve been thinking, is there anything we can do about the basement?” She questioned, looking through the pictures of the house on his computer and finding one of the basement living room. At this point, Drew had finished filling out his paperwork and returned back into the office to see what Jonathan and his client were up to.

“Well, I’d have to work some numbers to check if it’s in the budget, but we could make another entertainment space down there,” He said, “Is there anything you had in mind for the basement space?” And her reply was, unfortunately, the first thought that came to mind.

“Sex dungeon.” She blurted out, then gasped, surprised she had actually said that out loud. “W-Wait.. I-I didn’t mean..” Her voice trailed off as both of the brothers began laughing.

“I knew someone would ask for one eventually.” Jonathan said, still laughing.

“He’s been waiting for an excuse to use those designs he made for one.” Drew added on before Jonathan elbowed him playfully and told him to shut up.

“That’s definitely something we can add on,” Jonathan told her, “Your budget has lots of wiggle room in it.” She felt heat rise to her face.

“Y-You would?” She asked, unsure if she was actually willing to let him make one for her home. She was excited, of course, but also terrified that this is something they would know about.

“Of course he will,” Drew assured her, “We just wouldn’t be able to include it in our show.” She nodded, stunned at the prospect of having her own sex dungeon, designed just for her usage.

“Sounds great.” She breathed, still embarrassed that they actually took up such a lewd request. How many other homes that they renovated have sex dungeons that just weren’t aired on TV?

She and Drew discussed a time to meet the next day to talk more about the home purchase and they said their farewells before she left and returned to her apartment, still completely embarrassed that this was actually happening. Lord knows what they think of her now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to my fic! I'm a bit nervous about it since I haven't done any creative writing in a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me any writing tips you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about 3 weeks into the renovation and she still won't talk about what she wants in the sex dungeon.

Drew had managed to get the house she wanted within 2 days, mostly since they had decided to play it safe and went in at list price. The neighbourhood the house was located in was not very expensive and she was still left with over 200k in her budget to work with for renovation. She was hoping this would happen, since the house she got needed a lot of work, not to mention she wanted every room to have some updates (especially the basement).

Demolition was one of the most exciting and frightening part of renovations, but all the knocking down walls, ripping out cabinets, and tearing out floors went by quickly since she had pitched in a lot of help. Jonathan had to pry the sledgehammer out of her hands because once she started knocking things down she didn’t want to stop.

Fortunately, since it was a newer home, they didn’t run into too many snags which took away from the budget, just a few things like wanting soundproof insulation foam and in floor heating for the bathrooms which made the budget take a few hits, but nothing too serious other than that. Except that she kept being too nervous to answer Jonathan’s questions about the sex dungeon.

“Can’t you postpone asking me about that?” She asked when she was over at her new house and checking on progress. It was about 3 weeks into the reno and she still wouldn’t talk about the sex dungeon. “It’s still rather embarrassing. Don’t you have other rooms to focus on?” She continued as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“You can’t avoid it forever,” Jonathan replied, “We’re gonna finish the other rooms within 2 weeks before we put the final touches and I need your help to know what you want for the dungeon.” He was right about that. The other rooms out the house were coming together fast thanks to the diligence of Jonathan’s crew. The 7 week timeline was going by fast.

“Ugh.. You’re right,” She groaned, “But not today, tomorrow.”

“You make it sound like it’s something you don’t want sometimes.” He said, smiling like he always does when he says something confrontational.

“I-I do! It’s just so lewd..” Her face started to heat up again and she quickly said goodbye before he could say anything else about it and left back to her apartment.

She was completely ecstatic about having her own sex dungeon, but she wasn’t sure if it was something she wanted Jonathan involved in. She and him were both single, of course, which is the main reason why she was worried. She couldn’t fuck a celebrity when she was a nobody, and the temptation would be too much for her if she and him were down there together. But, she did want that sex dungeon bad, and if this was the only way she was going to get it, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry it's short, there'll be lots more writing in the next one. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan finally convinces her to go to a sex shop so he can get an idea of what she wants.

To make sure everything would be perfect in the design, Jonathan invited her to a sex shop when she visited the next day, which she reluctantly agreed to go to. It was completely embarrassing for her, but she didn’t have a choice, since he had no idea what she was into and she didn’t want him putting anything too weird in there.

On the ride to the shop, he could tell she felt rather awkward, so he began making silly suggestion for things that could go in the dungeon. “You know those glass cages strippers go in and money rains down on them?” He asked, grinning, “What if we put one of those in the back corner?”

She cracked a smile and giggled, “Only if you buy me a stripper to go in it.” And he laughed too.

“Yeah I’ll pay Drew to go in there and dance for you.” He replied and she laughed.

“I think you’d do a better job.” She answered. Then she stopped laughing as she realized what she said and covered her face when he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

“What makes you say that?” He said, bemused by her sudden embarrassment.

“N-No reason.” She stammered, “Just keep driving."

The shop they went to wasn’t very crowded that day, which is good because it would’ve been weird if someone recognized Jonathan in the shop with some random woman buying dildos and rope and what not.

When she got out of the car, she looked at the shop then to Jonathan and asked, “You do know about this kind of stuff, yeah?” to which he looked momentarily offended, then smiled reassuringly.

“As Drew said, I already have designs made for one, just waiting for someone to ask to use them.” He pat her on the back then walked to the door of the shop and opened it for her. She walked inside and immediately scanned her surroundings for collars.

He grabbed a basket from by the door and watched her look around for a minute before asking, “What’ve you got your mind set on?” She didn’t bother looking over at him as a stand with collars caught her eye and she walked over to it. Jonathan followed her eagerly to see where she went, “Ah, collars are nice, but we should shop for essentials first.”

“Collars are essential.” She mumbled, reaching out and touching a pink leather collar with a silver dog tag with the word “Kitty” engraved on it.

“For you maybe,” He replied, looking at the collar she touched. “That one’s pretty cute, Kitty.” He said with a playful tone. Having him call her such a cute pet name made her face turn hot, even if he had meant it in a teasing way. She glared up at him with a red face and let go of the collar.

“Alright then, Mr. Expert, what is most essential for a sex dungeon?” She asked, a bit cheesed off that he teased her. He laughed at her response then gave the shop a quick scan.

“Rope, clearly. And I spy a whole aisle of it over there.” He answered, pointing towards the opposite wall from them then walking over to it. “Do you want rope burn or do you want to be comfortable?”

“Pain is nice, but sometimes I want to be more comfortable, so we can get some hemp rope and some softer silk rope.” She replied, looking over the options for rope. She was immediately being drawn to the silk pink rope and reached out to touch its silken strands.

“I might be able to set up a pulley system so you’re able to hang from the ceiling,” He said as he grabbed two different brands of hemp rope and compared prices and lengths, “Does that sound appealing?”

“Kinda sounds dangerous..” She replied, thinking about it more while she rubbed the rope between her fingers, “I don’t think I want that.” He nodded and put the rope he picked in the basket, followed shortly by the rope she had selected. “You know what I want though.” She began and looked up at him, having become more comfortable talking about this sort of thing with him.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, then she continued, “You know those wooden things that criminals were put in back in the Old West where their head and hands were trapped?"

“Stocks.” He replied knowlingly.

“Yeah those things! Can I have one of those?” She asked excitedly.

“I like the sound of that. Making one would probably be less expensive than buying one, which means I can customize it just for you.” She bit her lower lip and smiled at him before they began to wander the store again. “What kind of toys are you into?” He asked as they approached a dildo covered wall.

“That’s a lot of dick.” She breathed, and he laughed in agreement. A sly grin crossed her lips, “Which one is your size?” He looked from her to the wall before answering, smirking with his reply.

“They don’t have any my size.” He said with a chuckle, and for a moment, she believed he was serious. A man of his stature, muscular at 6’5’’, definitely has to be packing something large.

She was too flustered to say something clever in reply, so she grabbed a few dildos that interested her and they continued on with their shopping. After 30 minutes, all their selections were purchased and they were on the car ride back to the reno site.

It was mostly quiet, as she was pondering her purchases, still embarrassed because she felt Jonathan had learned a lot more about her today than she had ever wanted to. Once they got back, she finally initiated a conversation. “Thanks for taking me out. That was.. fun.” She told him, smiling gently.

“It was fun, I’m glad I got you to go. I’ll see you again when the reno’s done. It’s time for you to get out of here.” Jonathan replied, smiling back at her before waving her off and going back inside her future home. She sighed softly as she got back in her car to drive to her apartment, wishing this all could pass faster so she could spare herself from spilling anymore embarrassing secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I lost interest in this for a while. Thank you for the nice comments and kudos! Keep leaving them for me, would ya?


End file.
